Elidyr
Mayhem is what I live for. ''-Darth Elidyr, during a discussion with Lord Grehiko'' Darth Elidyr was an Echani male, who served as the Council Leader of Darth Tartorian's powerbase during the time of the Empire and the Republic's devastation by the Eternal Empire. Biography Early Life Born Elidyr Kjari, he lived on Alderaan under the ever-watchful eyes of his parents, Helerac and Nichrr, for four years before he was taken to Korriban to receive training as a Sith despite his parents' protests. Even at an early age, he displayed an obsessive and morbid curiousity with death. To make the matters worse, his mother Helerac constantly tried to pry her son's mind off it by forcing him to socialize with children of his age. This strategy resulted in failure, making him an outcast even at a young age and completely destroying his self-confidence. Korriban After the first four years of his life, his Force-sensitivity was discovered by his aunt, who was a stuck-up Sith Lord, sent to Taris for her previous failures. During a family meeting she was not invited to, she discovered Elidyr's gift. However, knowing her sister Helerac, she did not let Elidyr's parents know of this discovery. Despite her secrecy, his sensitivy was uncovered after a gruesome incident involving a few beloved pets of their neighbours. Lord Dwajer, his aunt, immediately requested him to be taken to Korriban, unable to hide her delight at the revelation. Even after the vicious and possibly aggresive protests of his parents, he was ultimately taken to be given Sith training, his parents unable to resist a Sith Lord. Life as an Acolyte Years and years of merciless training had brought Eldiyr to a breaking point; at the time he met Darth Tartorian, he was already showing cannibalistic tendencies due to the abundance of failed acolytes as they provided an endless supply of food. Silent and clumsy, he was never taken seriously among the other acolytes. During one of his missions, in which he was supposed to retrieve an artifact as it's the custom, he had given up. The task was too complicated and required a great attention span, which Elidyr did not have. He sat, his back against one of the crumbling pillars of the tomb, and awaited the death he had so much love for. Darth Tartorian's and his paths crossed as the powerful Sith happened to be looking for something at the same place and time. Upon being given a single chance by the Darth to prove his worth, he succeeded to his utter disbelief. From that moment on, he started to worship Darth Tartorian with an unwavering faith, mixed with scorching hatred and obsession. Apprenticeship As an Apprentice to Darth Tartorian, he was expected to be lawful and ruthless. Elidyr was punished severely on many occasions for his tyrant-like commands, ridiculous requests and disrespect for everyone except his Master. These punishments he received shaped him; sometimes for the better, sometimes for the worse. Fear of disappointing Darth Tartorian began to grew at these period of time, to completely take hold of him at the future. Becoming a Lord After forging his lightsaber and completing many trials, he was sent to Voss to complete one final task; facing himself. With the help of the Force, he was able to survive on the unfamiliar planet, thus earning the title Lord. His long-lost confidence was coming back; bit by bit. However, he became extremely paranoid, suffering greatly. He abandoned the sleep, closing his eyelids was a torturous task, as no one knew what lurked in the shadows. Vessik, the Grand Moff whom he regarded as a friend and an ally, fought back against the spies Elidyr planted among the Imperial and Sith ranks. Seeing this as a betrayal, the Lord was outraged and sorrowful. After a long cold war between the Imperial and the Sith, Darth Tartorian became aware of the spy game they were playing. On one occasion, the Darth had mentioned that he did not trust his Apprentice fully; hearing that completely destroyed Elidyr, pushing him into the abyssal depths of insanity, which he never recovered from. During that time, he had already taken an Apprentice. Lord Grehiko helped the lost Lord through his breakdown, which impressed Elidyr even in the state he was in. As the Council met to discuss the situation, Darth Tartorian gave the rank Lord to his Apprentice. The Moff was shipped to Alderaan for medical care, and Elidyr was sent to Oricon. Oricon and Ascension Elidyr refused to talk about his time on Oricon on every occasion, so not much is known about that period. However, he mentions that the things he did even scared himself.. After his survival, he became a Darth, named by Darth Tartorian himself and was given back his seat on the Council. Leader After taking another Apprentice, Azath, Elidyr wasn't content with thing as they were; everything seemed too calm and in order for his liking. However, after a while his wish was granted; His Master, Darth Tartorian, would be leaving the powerbase for him to take full command. Deranged and sorrowful because of his Master's departure, the survivor of Oricon decided to lead as Tartorian would; although it was no easy task for him. As a person who loved chaos, his leadership raised suspicion. To ensure his place on his fragile throne, he made Lord Sal'anor his second-in-command and Master of War, and his apprentice Azath, now a Lord, Master of Discipline. Father Despite his violent nature, Elidyr is a kind and caring parent to his adopted son, Jonnard. However, he sees himself as a mentor rather than a father, as he is usually busy with Sith business. Keeping his son a secret, Elidyr believes that no one should be forced to become Sith, thus they should be given a chance. It is a known fact that the Darth constantly questions the ways of the Sith openly, further proving his point. To give his son the life he never had, he is determined to ship his son off off Imperial space. Overlook Overall, Darth Elidyr is unpredictable and untrustworthy with a hunger for sentient flesh. Many seem to avoid him, and no one would mourn if he died. He welcomes death with open arms, although he had sworn to make everyone suffer as he had suffered, destroying everything he lays his eyes on. Out of all people, he hates himself the most, unable to see his own face. Disgusted and ashamed, he avoids taking his mask off at all costs. Along with this, he finds physical contact repulsive, keeping it at a minimum. Personality Darth Elidyr seems to be completely devoted to the Empire because of his ties to Darth Tartorian, although that is the only thing keeping his loyalty secure. When the time comes and he is set free from his leash, the Echani will surely wreak havoc in anyway he can. Despite his cruel ways, he is deeply affectionate towards his Apprentices in his own way. Believing that his methods are for their own good, he punishes them without a second thought yet rarely without a reason. On occasions they were disrespected in the slightest way, Darth Elidyr was swift to bring justice to the ignorants. Other than those, he seems to have no real love nor passion for anything. He spends his days alone, journeying on various planets when he is not busy training his newest Apprentice, Azakqair. However, despite his journeys, he is no scholar and trusts nothing but brutality. He is able to keep his violent urges in check, but is distracted easily and occasinally slips away into the madness he tries to hide so hard. He shows no remorse for his actions, accepting complete responsibility yet without the weight of a conscience. Important Events/Trivia * On a mission to Hoth, he lost his right eye while defending his Master. * Despite the lightsaber he uses, he favours the colour green least. * He secretly thought Lord Grehiko was a droid, even though he was a Force-user. Upon slicing one of his limbs, Darth Elidyr's paranoia was sated to know that his Apprentice was fully human. * Although his motives are destructive, he takes no pleasure from taking lives; he merely sees it as a chore to be done. * Everytime he is reminded of his Master's distrust, he becomes unresponsive and proceeds to leave the scene immediately in order to remain in control of himself. In addition, he is extremely sensitive on the subject, warning those who do not respect his Master to the point of blind devotion. * On rare occasions that he sleeps, he is unable to sleep in the dark. * Strangely, he collects rocks from every planet he visits. * He finds his current Apprentice confusing and almost distracting, due to his unusual hobbies such as poetry. Unfamiliar with the kindness shown to him, he punishes Azath constantly in hopes that the Apprentice would resent hatred for him. * Bright and colourful lights attract him; and so do crowds despite preferring solitude. Category:Characters